


Poison

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [6]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Tension, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Arthur Merlin Poison</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zafra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/gifts).



> Prompt: Arthur Merlin Poison

_Only Gwen noticed their faces. Arthur's as he leaned in to kiss her and Merlin's over his shoulder. Their duty completed, all three paled as if drinking the same poison._


End file.
